


Tattoo

by goblynn



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblynn/pseuds/goblynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain gets a wedding present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Ha--I'd forgotten I'd even written this. It's a little one-shot of absolutely no importance, I just thought, "What if..." and did it for the heck of it. Here's hoping you get a least a grin out of it. ;)

“Mother?”

 

The queen lifted her eyes, setting aside her pen and focusing on her youngest daughter. “Yes, DG?”

 

“I need to ask a favor.”

 

“Very well.”

 

DG stepped closer, tugging on the hem of her blouse. “I need to go to the Other Side.”

 

“DG! Whatever for?”

 

“There’s something I need to take care of.”

 

The queen rose from her seat, coming around the desk and leading her daughter to a settee by the window. “My darling, you’re getting _married_ —in a _week_. What could you possibly need to do in the Other Side?”

 

“I need to make sure I have everything from my other home.”

 

The queen sat back, suspicion written on her face. “Now, DG—Mister Cain assured me you’d brought all of your belongings back with you when you returned. What’s really going on?”

 

DG sighed. “I just need to _do_ something.”

 

The queen’s hands flew to her mouth. “Oh, gods—there’s not a young man over there, is there? Is that what you’re doing? Saying goodbye?”

 

“Mother! No, there’s no one else, I _swear_.” The queen looked doubtful. DG stood, exasperated. “Look, I wouldn’t be getting married if I was in love with someone else.”

 

“Then this is for…?”

 

“Cain. There’s something I want to do for him.”

 

Her mother’s eyebrows went up. “Like a gift?”

 

DG blushed. “Yeah, you could say that.”

 

“And you cannot obtain this--gift?-- _here_ , in the OZ?”

 

Her blush deepened. “Not really.”

 

Her mother leaned back, relaxing into the deep plush of their seat. “How long will you be away?”

 

“Not long. A couple of days—maybe less?”

 

“Very well, then. I’ll make the arrangements.” She took her daughter’s hand. “You must promise me to be careful, and return as soon as you can.”

 

DG smiled, pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek. “I promise.”

 

~*~

 

“Seeing you coming down that aisle—you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

 

DG colored, pleased at the compliment, and looked at her husband in the mirror. “Flatterer.”

 

“I wouldn't lie, DG.”

 

“I know.” She grinned at him, loosening her robe before coming to the bed.

 

He looked up at her. “You’re not nervous, are you?”

 

“Should I be?”

 

It was his turn to blush. “It’s our wedding night, DG.”

 

“Yes, it is.” She untied the robe completely, tossing it on the floor. He eyed her gown, a long slip of pale blue silk. “Frankly, I’m glad the wait is over.”

 

“I’ll agree to that.”

 

She slipped between the covers.

 

~*~

 

“DG?”

 

She stifled a giggle. “Yes?”

 

He crawled back up her body, eyes glinting with _something_. “Why is there a metal man tattooed on your thigh?”

 

“That’s _tin_ man territory, Cain.”

 

He kissed her, fierce and deep. “Good thing I qualify.”


End file.
